Why is he such a mystery?
by Southernbelleforever
Summary: Hi. My name is Gabriella Montez and this is my story…
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Gabriella Montez and this is my story…

It all started when I met him. Him, being Troy Bolton, tall with blue eyes, and extremely handsome. But there's something… strange about him, almost as if it was like he was not from this world.

I was a Monday and as much as I like school, I really hate Monday's for some reason, but I guess, who doesn't?

So, I got to school and all the school kids were still hanging out outside, in front of our school, East High School.

As I got out of my car, I saw him pull up in the parking lot on his motorcycle. He got off, glanced at me for a second. Then before I could even blink he was already in front of the school and was making his way inside.

In my opinion, that is beyond weird, like, really weird. How can a guy move that fast?

The day dragged by very slowly, very very slowly. Finally, when the bell rang signaling the end of school I was out of my seat and out of the room faster than a speedboat.

When I got to my locker, I got the homework I needed and shut my locker with a slam but as I turned to leave and go home, I saw that Troy was leaning on the locker next to mine, talking to someone…

It was like he could feel me staring at him as he had bid the person goodbye and turned to looked at me. I gasped when I felt him leaning in closer to me.

"Troy, is there something you want?" I asked, as calmly as I could as I happened to be feeling anything but calm at that time. I was still trying to catch my breath with how close he was to me but he just looked at me then turned around and left.

Really, Troy?

As I watched him walk away I kept thinking about how close he had been to me and how his eyes were the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, they looked like the ocean.

When I got home I saw something, or rather, someone, sitting on my porch. As I got out I saw who it was…

Troy frickin' Bolton… And his darn blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of my car and walked up to him, "Troy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment before speaking, "Well, you're in my English class and we're partners for a project due in next month."

I looked at him in an inquisitive manner, "Ok then why didn't you say anything while we were at school?" I questioned.

He thought over it for a moment, "I don't know why I didn't say anything."

I nodded, "Well, we can work on it at your house or the library tomorrow if you want?"

He nodded and before I could blink, let along go into my house, he was already in his truck and driving down the street.

The week went by very slowly. Really slowly. Troy and I worked on our project everyday at the library until he realized he had basketball practice.

IT'S FRIDAY! Hallelujah! The last day of the school week!

The final bell had rang over 25 minutes ago and I was still at my locker getting my books for my homework over the weekend. When I shut my locker, guess who was leaning on the next one by mine… again?

"Troy! You sacred the crap out of me." I gasped

He mumbled a 'sorry' and turned around and left.

What was it with this boy and suddenly leaving?!

I got home I saw mom's car, which was there weird considering the fact that usually she works late. I didn't think anything of it and went inside and up to my room, but as I passed mom's room I heard moans, groans and gasps coming from inside. I do not think my mom was resting after a hard day's work.

We, ew, ew, gross! I did not need to hear my mother in the midst of intercourse with god knows who! Before I could hear anymore, I ran to my bedroom and buried myself in homework.

A while later, I got up from my desk changed into to sweats and a t shirt and got into bed to sleep.

When I woke up I checked the time on my phone, it said 9:45am. I got up and went downstairs for some I got to the kitchen mom was up and very dressed up for work, I thought nothing of it and got myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the breakfast bar.

Mom lifted her head from the paper "Gab, I have a date after work tonight. Are you going to be ok for dinner by yourself?" I lifted my head from my food "Yeah mom I'll be fine. Have fun on your date"

As she got up grabbed her brief case "Oh and Gab, don't wait up" she had a smirk on her face.

Again, ew.

I just nodded heard the front door shut. My day was very uneventful, I did my homework for the weekend and now I'm just out in my hammock with my book phone. Sometime later I woke up, I guess I fell asleep. But when I looked up there was Troy on my balcony looking into my room. What the heck? And then he looked down at me.

I screamed out of shock and with a hand over my heart I yelled at him "TROY! What on earth are you doing?!"

And before I could even get up from the hammock he was standing in front of me, he did his infamous smirk at me and spoke, "Well, I thought we could work on our project today, if are not doing anything?"

After I calmed my heart down, I nodded "Sure, would you like to come inside and work on it?"

He smirked and nodded and we headed inside to work. As I shut the backdoor behind me, I realized I needed to figure out what was up with this dude? Cause no human can move that fast… Unless you count in the movies.

And then another thought hit me, why is he all of a sudden into me?


	3. AN Author's Note!

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Hey Guys. I know I know ya'll must hate me right now.**

**But I have chapter 3,4,5,6 wrote I just have to get them on my computer chapter 5,6 but I have 3 and 4 up just I keep rewriting them a lot. **

**I still have figure out how long this story will go. And when I figure that out then I will write the rest of the chapters. **

**I hope ya'll will continue to follow and favorite and review for this story. **

**I think this story will be a good one. So stay tuned! And I will update hopefully soon.**

**With a big sorry with what ever ya'll like on top,**

**musicplusmeequalslove**


	4. Chapter 3

It has been 3 months. Turned out, Troy and I got an A+ on our English assignment.

But unfortunately, I am still no closer to figuring out what or who he is. All I know is he moves very fast and he never seems to age, like, never seems to age.

I have research where he has lived and went to school for the past 10 years, he happens to have been to five different schools before East High, and in each school picture, he looks the same, like age had no affect on him, and in each school, he's been in senior year.

He just stays 18.

At first, I thought he was a vampire, but they are not real but a legend.

Its Monday again great….

And the basketball championships are this Friday. So this week is probably going to really suck because the school is going to be going crazy in school spirit all week leading up to the game.

And not only that but everyone including the teachers will be worshiping the basketball team a lot more this week, letting them off with the usual things as well as the major things.

And the captain of the team is no other then Troy, of course, right? So somebody's going to be getting some more attention than usual.

As the day wore on the girls were going more and more crazy over the team especially Troy. Troy has been his very smug self today, always smirking at girls, and weirdly enough, me too.

I still don't get why he is suddenly into me.

The final bell rang finally. I was at my locker getting everything that I needed for tonight and when I shut my locker, guess who was leaning against the locker next to mine again, looking all smug and cocky and everything in between.

"Troy, is there something that you wanted?" I asked feeling very annoyed. He turned to me smirked,

"Yeah, actually I do, want to go to the after party Friday night, after the game with me?"

Gag me.

"Well Troy, I have plans that night. Sorry maybe some other time."

Yeah right.

He looked at me confused whilst his friend was trying to hide his smile when I turned down Troy right there on the spot.

I turned around but left just as I was almost five feet away from my locker I could hear Troy's friend chuckling at him "Dude, shut up!" before I heard a slap and more chuckling. I went home with a smirk on my face.

Take that, Mister Big Shot!

When I got home I saw mom's car wasn't in the garage. She was probably at her guy friend's house, again. After I did my homework I made me some mac and cheese for dinner. Yummy. After I ate I went upstairs to my room.

What to do?

A bubble bath sounded totally amazing at the time. So I went into my bathroom and turned on the water for a bath.

When I got in there I kept thinking about Troy and what or who he is? I just can't figure it out. An hour later I was in my robe I opened the door to go into my bedroom to change.

I was not paying attention to anything when I looked up, and completely oblivious to the world, I screamed and put a hand over my heart.

"Troy! What on earth are you doing here?"

He was sitting on my bed with his hands behind his head as he looked at me, "Well, I want to know why you won't go to the after party with me." He simply stated

Really? He scares the crap out of me for that?

"Well, first I don't like you, second, you are such a jackass sometimes and third of all I don't want to go."

He nodded in understanding and was up and on my balcony so fast that by the time I got outside he was in his truck leaving the neighborhood.

I shook my head went back inside locked my balcony door.

Who is this guy? And why does he want me to the after party with him so bad?

**A/n: Hey guys, so so sorry this is so late. My friend was editing it for me and she some time and her internet would not work for her for some reason and she finally got it to work so here is chapter 3 I should have 4 soon. I hope ya'll like it and don't forget to REVIEW! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know by Pming me or reviewing. **

**So sorry,**

**Musicplusmeequalsme**


	5. Chapter 4

Its Friday…the school has been going crazy all day about the basketball championships that are tonight.

The final ball rang 20 minutes ago, which means everyone is going to go crazy getting ready for the game dressed in red and white representing our school.

While I was putting my books in my locker, because, thankfully, the teachers don't give out homework on game day or gameday-weekend, or whatever you call it.

I was about to shut my locker when I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

As I turned around and shut my locker I saw Taylor walking to me "Hey Gab, are you going to the game tonight?"

I shook my head "Nah, I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering, because I'm going Chad asked me to go to the after party."

Wow. I didn't know that Chad liked Tay… In that way. Because I know Tay has liked Chad as far as I could remember… Like, like liked him.

I nodded "That's great Tay, I'm happy for you." I smiled,

"Thanks, anyway call you later?" I nodded and told bye.

When I got home mom's car wasn't there surprise surprise…I went up to my room changed into so comfy clothes.

I was watching TV and I guess I feel asleep because I woke up to the doorbell ringing.

"Who the hell is at my door at 12:45am?"…I wondered as I went downstairs, opened the door and there was flowers sitting on the welcome mat…I didn't think anything of it. I thought they were for Mom.

But after I put them in the kitchen and find the note open it I was shocked to see they were for me…

'Gabriella, you are very beautiful. I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. I hope to get to see you again soon. Love, your secret admirer.'

Wow. That was very sweet of whoever sent these the flowers. They were very pretty and it was a mix of daises and sunflowers, two of my most favorite flowers ever…

Now I wonder who sent them…

-Outside-

Troy was watching her reaction to the flowers. He saw her smile and he grinned... He saw the look of wonder and shocked on her beautiful face.

"Well, Baby, I'm glad your loved your flowers. I hope that you will let me in and we can finally be together forever just like we planned from the beginning."

A/N hey guys, I hope you are enjoying it so far. Life has been kind of crazy right now so I'm getting my chapters out as fast possible. Let me know what you think about this chapter in a review please


	6. Chapter 5

**Troy's POV:**

After I left Gab's house I went and hung out by the lake I found when I got here.

When I figured out that the love of my life was living here a couple years back I knew I had to come and find her.

And make her fall in love with me but when I got here and saw her god she was more beautiful then I could remember.

I could tell that dawn was approaching and knew I needed to head home to make It look like I slept at my apartment.

While I made my way home I kept thinking of what else to do for Gab so she would let me into her life and fall in love with me like she did so long ago.

I know we are mates I knew when I first met her when we were just kids.

But her parents never like me or my folks and how we lived back then I couldn't help it that we were consider poor back then.

When I got home the sun was coming over the mountains and shining in my windows.

I pick up the necklace that was around my neck to keep the sun from hurting me. It was my mothers it had her birthstone on it god I miss them so much!.

After looking at it for awhile I looked at the clock it was time for school and to see my love's face I grinned as I changed clothes and headed out the door for school.

**A/N:**

**Sorry its kind of short but I'm still figuring out how it will be and all that kind of stuff. Hope ya'll liked it! Don't forget to hit the button below that says Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

It has been a month since I got the flowers and hung out with Troy at Sally's.

School is almost over for summer which means I will be a senior next year Thank goodness so ready to leave high school.

Its Thursday so 1 more day until the weekend and spring break.

The final bell rang 10 minutes ago YAY! By the time I got to what I needed from my locker I made my way to my car to go home.

When I got home mom was actually there weird I have gotten used to her not being here or hearing all stuff going on in her room.

When I got inside I heard what I assume is my mom's giggling coming from the living room as I got there she was giggling with some guy she has been with when they noticed me mom turned around "Hey Gab, how was school?"

I looked at her when has she been interested in me since we moved here.

"Uhh…good I guess"

She nodded her guy friend look between us then cleared his throat a little then mom looked at him he gave a pointed look.

She smacked her herself on her forehead "Silly me I forgot Gab, I like you to meet my boyfriend Logan Matthews he works with me."

Wow! Whatever mom.

I put my hand out to shake his hand "Nice to meet you Mr. Matthews."

He grinned at me but it felt a little creepy to me "Call me Logan and its nice to finally meet you. Your mom has told me so much about you."

Wish I could say the same for you Mr. Big shot!

I told mom that I had homework and to call me when dinner was ready. She nodded.

After I finish my homework I went downstairs to see what mom decided for dinner when I got to the kitchen there was a note on the fringe' Gab, me and Logan went out to dinner then going to go see a movie don't know what time we will be back. I left you some money for dinner. Love, mom'

Great like usual I picked up the phone and ordered some Chinese food.

An hour later the doorbell rang I got the money opened the door paid the guy got my food something to drink went upstairs to my room and ate.

After I got done eating it was already 9:30 so I decided to take a bubble bath.

While I was enjoy my bubble bath I heard the front door open then stumbling then finally mom's bedroom door shut and I heard the usual moans, groans and gasps.

Awesome they come here again and do that! That is when I got out put on my fluffy robe on and wrapped my hair in my towel opened my door to my room after I changed in my comfy clothes I laid down to watch TV.

It was two hours later when a knock on my balcony woke me up I fell asleep watching a movie I got up and went to my balcony and there were a small vase of the same flowers I got a month ago.

I brought them into my room then locked my balcony door found a note on the flowers 'My beautiful Elle, I hope you like the flowers I have sent you and the last ones you got too. Enjoy them I know they are you most favorite! Love your secret admirer'

**-Outside in his truck-**

Troy was watching her reaction to the flowers and the note. He saw smile real big and smelled the flowers then put them on her bedside table.

"Beautiful, I have been watching and protecting you from all the evil that has tried to come your way. Elle, one day we will be together again and so in love. And finally after all the years and years we have been apart cause of everyone trying to get between us. And we will proved them wrong about everything about me and you! I love you baby girl." he grinned and left knowing one day that him and his beautiful baby will be together again.

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait but its coming together now. Make sure to leave a review of what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 7

…**Troy's POV…**

It has been a week since I saw Elle's reaction to the flowers I left on her balcony.

And I could not have been more proud of myself but she hasn't figured out it's me yet. I wish I could tell her.

One of the many rules of my kind. You have to let your mate figure out that they belong together. And it is the most annoying rule.

Its Saturday and I plan on going over to Ella's house cause I know her mom has been leaving her alone a lot to be with her boyfriend and I hate it!

When I got to her house I saw her mom's car was gone but the black dodge truck that belong to her mom's boyfriend was by the curb.

I was up and at her balcony in a second. And when I got there I heard the most horrifying thing in my life…

My mate's screams from inside her room…

…**Gabriella's POV… before Troy got to her balcony…**

Logan was asleep in my mom's room. So I hung out in my room then I heard my mom tell him that she had to run and get something from her office.

After I heard the front door shut and her drive away. I heard Logan move around from down stairs then climb them.

I didn't think much of it until he came into my room and lock both my bedroom door and balcony's.

"Hey Brie, what's up?" I looked at him "umm…nothing." he nodded and then he came and sat on my bed.

That made very uncomfortable. He turned to me and kissed me "LOGAN!, what are you doing? GET OUT!"

He smirked" Oh Brie, honey I'm not going anywhere…you and I are going to have some fun."

Oh god please no. he forced me on my bed and began to kiss me then moved to my neck I finally heard a tare and knew my shirt was reaped.

"Oh god Brie, you are so beautiful. More beautiful then your mother. I can't wait to be with you." he had the most nasty grin on his face.

It had been 20 minutes and he took off my bra and sweat pants he looked down at my lacy bikini underwear and smirked" wow baby you I knew you were hot as hell but this is so much sexier then what your mom wears. I can't wait to take them off."

He put his hands on my underwear he took them off and looked at me with such lust and desire in his eyes I turned my head to the side and just prayed god would take me or that this would all go away.

I heard him unzip his pants and just as I felt him about to go into me I heard glass breaking he turned annoyed. And to my surprise and his there he was my hero!

All I saw was a someone moving so fast that when I blinked Logan was in a heap and knocked out.

Before I could blink some one put my fluffy robe around me I looked up to see who my hero was…it was Troy Bolton!

…**Troy's POV…**

After I knocked that asshole out I ran and got Ella's robe wrapped it around her "oh baby, did he..?" my question went unanswered for a few minutes then relief flooding though me when I saw her shake her no.

I just hugged her and she finally broke down and I felt her sobs on my chest. I knew I couldn't kill him for what he did but I could be sure that he would wishing that I would have killed him by the end of what I was going to do.

No one ever messes with my mate!

_**A/N: Hey guys, I know I know. Where have you've been? Well, I had a writer's block but I think I know where to go from here. I know ya'll want them together and I promise they will. Probably in the next chapter since this happened. Please leave me a review and let m know what you thought! So sorry for taking so long!**_


	9. Chapter 8

…**Troy's POV…**

It has been a couple of days after I had knocked that jackass off my mate right before he hurt her.

And finally Ella has been hanging out with me I think that she is started to realize we are meant to be.

When her mom got home that night and saw me and her in the living room curled up on the couch with the tv on and Logan nowhere to be find downstairs.

She looked at us then went upstairs and found him in her room still knocked out from what I did to him on her bed. She came charging down the stairs.

"What the hell happened to Logan?"

Just as I was about to tell her Ella beat me to it. "Mom, there is something I need to tell you."

She nodded "What?" Ella looked at me I whispered" you have to tell her baby girl so she can help put him away." she nodded "mom, Logan tried to rape me tonight but Troy came right before he could do anything to me." she looked at me with this unbelievable grin on her face. God she was gorgous.

It was quiet for awhile then finally Maria said something that until this day still makes so angry at her.

"That doesn't sound like Logan and Gabriella why on earth would you make up such ridiculous story about my ficaice."

After she said that both Ella and I were shocked beyond belief. "Mom? What do you mean by that? Your engaged?"

Maria just grinned really big and nodded. "How mom? How can you move on so quick after what happened to dad?"

I just held Ella cause I could tell she was getting really angry. "Well, what happened to your dad was a long time ago and I need to move on."

I was curious as to what happened to Mr. Montez but kept my month shut.

…**Gabi's POV…**

I just stood there shocked how could she?

"mom, I didn't make this situation up. Logan actually tried to rape me and if Troy didn't come when he did I would have been."

She looked at me just as she was going to say something we heard a groan and footsteps on the stairs and looked toward them and here came Logan.

"What's going on Mari?" he looked at my mom. "Nothing babe. They were just telling me a ridiculous story about you." he looked surprised for a moment then smirked came and put his arms around my mom. "oh yeah? What's that?"

She smiled at him "Just that you tried to rape Gabriella." he just laughed "Honey, you know I would never do that especially to my future daughter."

My month feel to the floor at the lie he told. I was there and if Troy didn't come when he did I would have been raped. "Mom come on, who are you going to believe? Me or this guy you have been dating for a couple of months?"

She looked between us and just turned and hugged Logan tightly. A painful sob came from me and if Troy was not there holding onto me I would have fell to the floor.

Then mom turned to me "I think that you should go stay at Troy's for awhile cause right now I can't look at you for making up this most crazy story about Logan."

I looked at her with disbelief but nodded and went upstairs to my room and started to pack just as I was getting my duffle bag from my closet I heard my door shut and that is when I broke down sobbing the most painful sobs.

I felt him hug me from behind and pulled me onto his lap "oh baby girl, it's going to be ok. You can stay with me for as long as you want." I just nodded and countiued to sob.

It felt like I lost my dad all over again. How could she?!


	10. Chapter 9

…_**Troy's POV…**_

It has been a month since Ella's mom kick her out and she has been staying with me.

And I have loved every minute of it. Going to bed with her in my arms waking up with her in my arms has so amazing.

This morning started out just like every morning for the past month I looked down at my mate's face she is so beautiful. She started to stir "Good morning baby." she turned and looked over her shoulder at me grumbled" Good morning"

I just chuckled " do you want anything to eat before school?" she shook her no "I'm going to take a shower"

I just nodded kissed her temple as she got and got want she needed for her shower I admired her from the bed.

While she took her shower I went and got me something to eat I opened the fringe and got out me a bottle of my 'special' drink. At least that is what I have told Ella since she got here.

…**Gabi's POV…**

After my shower I went to se what Troy was doing. God I can't believe it has already been a month since mom kicked me out to be with _him. _As I was walking into the kitchen I saw Troy drinking his 'special' red drink. I have wonder what it is…and then I start to remember what I research on him.

Vampires and immortals but that can't be right I mean they are not real or are they?

"Hey El, you ok?" I heard "Yeah Troy I'm ok." he nodded I looked at the clock on the stove and saw we were going to be late for school I told he nodded so we got into his car and drove off to school.

I keep looking at him and thinking about vampires and immortals and how they aren't real right? But the more I think and look at him it just seems to make since I guess I mean he is very fast and doesn't ever eat anything other then his special' red drink.

"baby girl, are you alright?" I nodded with a soft "yeah I'm fine" and just looked out the window when I realize we were already in the school parking lot.

After school I went to go home but remembered that mom kicked me out and Troy had basketball practice. So I walked in the direction of my house when I got there no one seemed to be home mom's car wasn't there.

I went up to the door and took out my key and unlocked the door and went inside. When I got inside I shut the door and it felt like someone or something died in here.

As I kept walking and checked everything I went upstairs to my room to get a couple of things cause I didn't know how much longer I would be at Troy's. as I thought of Troy and everything he has done for me I just felt a huge smile on my face how perfect he was and how he treated me like I was the only thing in the entire world. And that made me feel amazing cause I haven't felt like that since my dad died 2 years ago.

As I was in my room thinking about everything and Troy I didn't hear a truck pull up and the front door open and lock but when I heard my bed room door open then heard the click from the lock.

I turned around and saw Logan with a smirk on his face "Well well, if isn't little miss gabi herself. Where is your body guard?" I just looked at him with a blank stare he just smirked and before I could even attempt to go to my balcony and climb down my tree he was there In front of me he knew what I was thinking.

"Oh no honey I have already locked your balcony doors and made sure that your mom put in bullet proof glass so no one can break in."

He had he most evil grin on his face I wanted to scream or do something but before I could he had me tied to my bed and was kissing me all over. 10 minutes have gone by and I'm naked on my bed with him only in his boxers "we are going to finish what we started before your boyfriend saved you. To bad your mom didn't believe you about me"

And just as he had entered me I had silent tears running down my cheeks wishing and hoping that I could just die right here and now.

But as he pulled out to come back into me we heard glass breaking when he heard this he was pissed beyond belief "who the hell is that?" just as he was putting on his boxers I saw blue eyes looking at me from the side of my bed I tried to scream to tell him to get out but it was not use.

I must of passed out when I woke up I was in the hospital…


	11. Chapter 10

But as he pulled out to come back into me we heard glass breaking when he heard this he was pissed beyond belief "who the hell is that?" just as he was putting on his boxers I saw blue eyes looking at me from the side of my bed I tried to scream to tell him to get out but it was no use.

I must of passed out when I woke up I was in the hospital…

…**Gabi's POV…**

It has been 2 months since I woke up in the hospital after Logan attacked me again.

Troy has been amazing through it all. My mom on the other hand has been really not herself not after Troy almost killed Logan and then called the cops and we left and he took me to the hospital.

Thanksgiving came and went I spent it with Troy and his family it was nice. I felt very welcomed unlike my home since dad died.

Christmas is just around the corner and I have to finish shopping.

As I walked into school for the final day until winter break which I'm so excited for.

When I got to homeroom sat in my seat next to Taylor. I finally noticed that Troy was not in his seat I turned to ask Tay what was going on but Ms. Darbus came in "Good Morning all."

We grumbled a 'good morning' she went on and on until the bell finally rang. I got up and went to my locker got everything I needed for second period.

By the time lunch and free period rolled around Troy was still not in school and I tried asking everyone that hung out with him where he could be and they said "sometimes this time of year he just goes off and does his thing then by Christmas he is himself again."

So I guess I will have to wait until Christmas for Troy which kind of sucks cause I just realized how much I miss him.

Well Christmas eve is tomorrow and still no Troy but I thought I could do something with mom but when I called her a couple of days ago she said she was going on a cruise and wouldn't be back until maybe January.

So I'm at a diner owned by some friends of mine The Peters.

I was in my favorite booth by the big window. As I played with my food on my plate I kept thinking and missing Troy.

"Hey sweetie, everything ok? You have been playing with your food for awhile?" I looked up and Lilly was sitting across from. I tried to smile "yeah Lil, everything is fine."

She nodded and told she customers and would be back to check on me in a little bit.

By the time Lilly came to check on my I was getting up to leave just ready to tonight and Christmas eve over with. I hugged her paid and left.

I went to Troy's apartment where I have been staying. I unlocked the door walked in turned to lock the door after I did. I was about to go to the bedroom to change when I saw figure on the couch looking and admiring the Christmas I put up.

As I got closer I saw it was…Troy

"Troy?" he turned and with a huge grin on his face he came and gave a bear hug I clung to him buried my head in his chest and just sobbed.

An hour later we were sitting in front of the fire when I realized there was gifts under the tree "Troy, where did those come from?" he looked at with a look of confusion I just pointed to the tree.

He looked at it then turned to me with the biggest grin I have seen on him "oh those? Some from me and the others are from the gang and my family." he said it like it was not a big deal.

"What? But…I haven't even finished shopping yet" he just put his hands around my waist and pulled back down on the couch "Baby don't worry about it. You can finish shopping tomorrow I'm sure all the girls will go shopping with you."

Christmas came and as promised all the girls went shopping on Christmas eve and we went to his family's house and had dinner. It was the best Christmas I have in a while and I told him that and he just smiled and kissed me.

New year's is here and Troy said he had a surprise for me like all the wonderful gifts he got for me for Christmas.

It's 10:00pm and Troy surprised me with a private picnic in the park on a hill looking over the city.

We are cuddled up waiting for midnight to strike watching the stars "Ella, what would you say about us getting married?"

I was shocked turned and looked at him "Troy, what? We are still in high school."

He nodded "I know but I love you more then anything and want to be with you forever and have a family."

"but I don't know I mean mom is still not talking to me and dad's not here. I love you too. But I think it's to early."

He just nodded I saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes.

I heard a faint '5..4..3..2..1 HAPPY NEW YAR!' it's a new year I turned to Troy "you know what? Dad is here with me and if mom doesn't want to be in my life anymore then that is her decision not mine. So to answer your question…Yes I will marry you."

The look on his face was priceless and he pulled out the most beautiful yet simple ring ever my hand flew to my month "well now that you said yes. I guess I can finally give this to you. It's been in my family for as long as I can remember."

Tears just came down he took the ring out of the box and pick up my left hand and put it on my ring finger.

"it's perfect. I love it and I love you! Best new year's ever." he smiled and kissed me.

Well I'm engaged! Wow I'm excited we just curled up and watch the fireworks.

**A/N: well it's finally done. There will be an epilogue. So please review and let me know what you think. I love you all. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	12. Epilogue

…_2 years later…_

"Troy?" I heard his footsteps on the stairs and then he was in front of me. Still not used to how fast he is. "What? Are you ok? The baby?"

I giggled "I'm fine, but look there is a little bump." as I pointed to the mirror he looked and smiled "So, there is…how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, just a little tired after all the shopping I did with the girls yesterday."

He nodded" you want to go lay down for a little baby?"

He is so sweet…I can't believe we have been married 3 years yesterday and found out a week ago that I was indeed pregnant. I can't tell you how happy with both are.

After my nap I woke to some kind of nasty smell "Troy? What is that smell?" he was there in the bed room before I got up. "your favorite tacos?" I nodded and ran to the bathroom and to the toilet and threw up…

…_8 1/2 months later…_

Ugh so ready for this baby to be out my due date isn't for a couple of more weeks.

We have the nursery all ready we didn't want to the sex of the baby so the room is a nice yellow and all the furniture is white and yellow.

I was sitting in bed since I have been on bed rest for the past couple of weeks cause of swelling and everything.

And I was bored out of my mind Troy was at work and I still don't talk to mom but I hear she has a new guy and that she is suppose to get married soon.

I went into the baby's room sat in the rocking chair and I guess I must doze cause the next that I know I'm in my bed. "Troy?" I mumbled. I heard a swift fast noise then the bed shifted "yeah honey?" he whispered.

"what time is it?" I felt him move and look at the alarm clock" 7:35pm why?" I just turned over looked at him "your home kind of late."

He bowed his head "I know but the last meeting took longer then I thought it would I'm sorry."

I shook my head "it's ok."

Its been a couple of days and I started to feel like contractions were starting I called my OBYN and she told me it could brax contractions so I haven't worry about it.

But this felt more then that Troy was at work and so was everyone else then I look down and saw that my pants were wet great my water broke.

As I was on the phone with my doctor and getting everything I rushed to the hospital was admitted right away by the time the baby was almost ready I finally saw Troy bushed throw the door "Ella, you doing ok"

If looks could kill he be dead right now "DOES It look like I'm ok? I'm in the most terrible pain ever. And you did this."

He just laugh "Hey doc, how fall along is she?"

Dr. Williams "9 ½ cm. So she is almost ready"

He nodded took my hand an hour passed and I'm finally ready to push

…_2 hours later…_

I gave birth to a healthy little girl…Charlene Lucille Bolton…

I was waiting to hold her and Troy walked in "How is she?"

He smiled "she is doing just fine mama. They will bring her back soon."

Finally after what seemed like forever I was my baby girl she opened her eyes and they are blue which I know all baby eyes are blue at first but I could tell she has her daddy's eyes "Look troy she has your eyes."

Apart from the eyes Charlene look like a mini me…

I guess you can't help who or what you fall in love with but I'm truly very happy. Troy kissed me then Charlene's head "I love you both. My girls." I smiled a tearful smile "We love you too Daddy."

**The end!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Epilogue let me know what you think. I can't believe its over but it is. I might write something else soon but I don't know. I love you all! Thanks for sticking with me and this story!**


	13. Thank you!

**Hey there guys! **

**I would just like to take this time and thank everyone who reviewed.**

_**Pumpkinking5 wildcats2016 anonymous PrettyGirlRock24 Brie-Dixon 14-16-22-27 The Amy Johnson.**_

**Thank you Thank you Thank you! Its amazing how good everyone loved this story when I was so nervous about it and everything! **

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and read it. It means so much to me.**

**I love ya'll!**

**-Southernbelleforever-**


End file.
